Separation
by Fallen Wind
Summary: What if Amiboshi and Suboshi were separated when their village was attacked... And when they meet after a long time they're on opposing sides...
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi. I only own my dreams of insanity..... I think..... maybe I don't own them either....  
  
Warnings: uhhh.... language.... maybe shounen ai and maybe incest in later chapters.... might be some angst to come.... can't think of anything else right now....  
  
Author's Notes: This is really short, but its gonna be a huge story with many chapters. Basically in later chapters I might make Suboshi a Suzaku seishi.... and one thing leads to another, so I have many ideas.... Oh, I thought this story up when I got side tracked from a stupid compare and contrast essay that I had to rewrite. Hope you like it. Please R&R.  
  
**************************************************************************** ** Two identical frightened pairs of eyes watched from behind broken crates, their whole world was falling apart before them. Kutou soldiers had attacked Koutoku and Shunkaku's village without any purpose. The soldiers had taken away everything they knew, from them, their family, their friends, their home, their whole lives.  
  
As more men passed by the crates, Koutoku quickly pushed his dear brother behind the crates. The men were looking for the survivors of the village and he didn't want them to find his brother and himself. Shunkaku started shaking with fright and was weeping and shuddering in a noisy, but quiet manner. As Koutoku looked at his brother his heart broke by having to watch his brother go through all of these terrible things. He was subconsciously crying as well, although he was only trying to calm down his brother.  
  
Suddenly a fierce and rather large man appeared right in front of the twins. Koutoku didn't notice the man because he was concentrating on soothing his brother, but when he heard the man's loud breathing he quickly turned and pushed the man with all his strength back. The man was taken off guard by this quick assault and sprawled onto the ground, although he landed a very short distance from where he stood.  
  
Koutoku quickly grabbed Shun's hand and dashed away to another alley way. Along the way, in his panic haze, he heard shouts of excitement behind him. Koutoku quickly pushed Shunkaku into the farthest corner of an alley and stood in front of him with his flute in his hand, as if he would protect his brother with his instrument.  
  
When the men finally reached the alley. They did a semi-circle around the twins. They laughed and started taunting Koutoku because he looked so funny with his flute gripped in one hand and in a defensive stance. " Oh look. Tha' boys gonna hurt us wi' tha' wooden flute o his, we'd better run fer it."  
  
" Yeah, I'm so afraid.... Well ya know what tha' means, we'll have ta change the odds." After this remark all the men took out their swords and daggers and put them in a ready position to strike.  
  
Koutoku felt an inner anger from the taunting, but when the swords were pulled out of their sheaths all his courage and hope drained away. The odds of Shun and himself surviving this were so small that even he could not see it.  
  
When Koutoku heard a strained sob from his brother. He knew he had to protect him, even if it would cost his own life. Without thinking Koutoku lifted his wooden flute to his lips and began to play. He fell into a trance about the memory of when his otosan had given it to him as a gift. When he started to play, an aura of blue light surrounded him and all of the men fell to their knees in agony. They covered their ears trying hopelessly to fight the painful music, but all of their actions were in vain. While in the trance Koutoku heard distant shouts of pain an desperation. " DAMN IT! My mind feels like it's being ripped apart!"  
  
Koutoku kept playing his flute until he heard the voice he knew so well in agony. " Aniki! Stop!.....Please stop..."  
  
When Koutoku looked around to see his brother trying to put his hands over his ears in an attempt to stop the pain, and sobbing, his heart broke for the second time and he stopped playing and started to weep. " I'm so sorry..... Shun.... All I want is to protect you...."  
  
While Koutoku's soul broke in to specks of dust, the men came back to their senses. They quickly grabbed Koutoku and tried to drag him away. Koutoku quickly started to struggle and reach Shunkaku, but it was no use, he could only reach until about a hands length away. The wind began to blow harder and Shunkaku's headband came loose and the piece of cloth fluttered into his hand.  
  
**************************************************************************** * Realizing that the men were trying to take away his Aniki, Shunkaku tried to run to his brother, but was quickly stopped by the other men who grabbed him roughly by the arms and started to drag him away. The only thing he could think of doing was to shout to his brother in desperation for him to make things better. " Aniki!" Shunkaku reached out his hand to his brother one last time.  
  
"Otouto!...." While Koutoku tried to reach for Shunkau's hand he was jerked away and Koutoku cried in despair as he fell backwards. " Shunkaku no matter what happens I will find you again and we will never be separated again. We will be together for...." That was all Shunkaku heard before both brothers were separated and both knew that they would never see each other again.  
  
**************************************************************************** ** I know it's very short, but I only felt like writing the separation for the first chapter. Tell me what you think of it, so PLEASE review. 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I still don't own Fushigi Yuugi, or a life.  
  
Warnings: Won't follow story line, language, that's about all for now...  
  
Author's Notes: I hope you like this chapter although it's not very far into story. Please read and review.  
  
**************************************************************************** ** Koutoku gripped the piece of cloth that was Shunkaku's headband through silent tears. At that moment Koutoku was surrounded by a bunch of men who were heavily armed. It seemed as if they were waiting for someone.  
  
Through his tears, Koutoku heard the sound of horses getting louder. He looked up to see two white horses each carrying someone. On the first horse was a tall, well built man who looked like a body guard. On the other horse was a young man with long blonde hair. When Koutoku saw the blonde, he felt a strange connection to the much older boy.  
  
When the men on horseback reached Koutoku's captors, all of the armed men fell to their knees. Koutoku stared at the blonde haired youth that seemed somehow familiar. When the the man caught him staring Koutoku saw that his eyes were a beautiful ice blue, but also seemed as cold and emotionless as ice. Koutoku quickly bowed his head from the fear of the icy gaze.  
  
Although Koutoku dropped his eyes, the young man did not, he kept staring right at Koutoku. The man elegantly jumped off his horse and walked over to the leader of the men.  
  
Koutoku heard the man speak in an emotionless voice, "You may take off the heavy guard you put on the boy. I shall take him now on orders from the emperor." The leader gave a curt nodd. As he signaled the men parted before the cold stranger.  
  
Koutoku looked up to watch the man approach him. When the man reached him, he stood and looked Koutoku in the eye. *It feels as if he can look right through me and has seen all of my darkest secrets.* Koutoku shivered at the thought.  
  
The man slowly spoke, "You are one of the Seiryu shichi seishi destined to protect the Seiryu no miko. You are the Seiryu seishi Amiboshi. From now on you will go only by this name and no others. You will come with me to the Kutou palace to wait for the gathering of the other Seiryu seishi and the coming of the Seiryu no miko." Koutoku could only nodd at this proposition, for he was very confused.  
  
Out of the silence Koutoku, or rather Amiboshi, spoke, "Who are you and why should you care if I am a Seiryu seishi?"  
  
The man smiled and said, "I am the Seiryu shichi seishi Nakago. I will be escorting you to the palace. Any other questions will be answered after we reach our destination." Koutoku nodded again, while the man named Nakago motioned for him to get on his horse.  
  
In a very quiet voice Nakago said, "I hope you have ridden before," then lifted Koutoku onto his horse, which he shortly a climbed up after.  
  
**************************************************************************** ** After the bad men had taken away Koutoku, Shunkaku was lifted and carried over a huge man's shoulder. Shunkaku was crying and trying to loosen the grip of the man who was carrying him. Until the man stopped.  
  
Shunkaku was quickly dropped to the ground, but the same man who was carrying him quickly took hold of Shunkaku's arm in a strong grip. Shunkaku sobbed in dismay for losing chance to escape. The man simply laughed and pushed Shunkaku over to a group of ragged people.  
  
As they got closer Shunkaku saw that within the group of people there were many that were chained and in shredded clothing. They looked like they were in terrible shape.  
  
As Shunkaku was pushed closer and closer, until it dawned on Shunkaku that the men all around him must be slave traders and that the men were going to sell him and he would become a slave. Shunkaku started to scream and struggle to get out of the clutches of the evil men.  
  
Unfortunately, the men had reached their destination and the man had already started to drag Shunkaku over to the group of chained strangers. The man stopped by a saddle bag and grabbed two items out. In curiosity and fear, Shunkaku tried to figure out what the man was holding and to his horror the man held a set of chains and a gag.  
  
The man quickly chained Shunkaku to the end of the line of all the other prisoners. Then he held the gag in front of Shunkaku's face and said, "If you don't shut up and behave I'll be forced to use this and you don't want that now do you." Shunkaku quickly stopped flailing and fell to the ground and silently cried. "Now that's a whole lot better, although you'll have to get off your ass because we're leaving this burning wreck.  
  
Shunkaku slowly, but obediently stood up. He lifted his head to look at the man with his sorrowful eyes, but he remained silent in fear of being gagged.  
  
**************************************************************************** ** I hope you liked the, rather short chapter. Tell me whatcha think. So please review. 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi, I do not own any of the characters from F.Y., and i once again might possibly own a life and plans for world domination.  
  
Warnings: I've pretty given up on warnings... Beware of evil minions. That's all I have to tell you.  
  
A/N: I've finally updated this story and I am actually alive. I am sorry for how long it has taken me to continue this story, or even just write a new chapter. I just don't seem to have enough time. Please forgive me. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review.  
  
~*~  
  
The tall man called Nakago led Koutoku through the huge Kutou palace. It was so large and like nothing he had ever seen. He was amazed at all of the beautiful paintings on the walls of the hallways and even the floor itself.  
  
Finally after a quick, but tiring walk, Nakago stopped in front of a large doorway. It was also very nice and unlike any doorway Koutoku had ever seen, but it also seemed to loom over him like some secret judgment was being made about him. Nakago softly nudged him forward through the large doorway. As he stumbled forward, Nakago quickly stepped through followed by the doors suddenly slamming shut.  
  
He stumbled into a kneel in the middle of the room. He slowly gazed up to see a shadowed figure on a throne way up high. He gasped as he realized it was the emperor of Kutou.  
  
The emperor slowly stood up and spoke in a low voice, "Welcome Seiryu seishi Amiboshi. I am honored to finally meet you and glad that you have come here. Your rooms are being prepared this minute. I hope you will enjoy staying here and will eventually call the palace your home. Your presence here greatly appreciated..."  
  
The emperor slowly walked down the small steps to stand directly in front of Koutoku. He slowly brought one of his to gently press Koutoku's cheek. This touch was very frightening and disturbing. As the emperor's finger slowly slid down he continued, "... and I hope we can become good friends."  
  
"Let the boy go to his room. It has been a long and tiring, " the low and threatening voice of Nakago said.  
  
The emperor slowly backed away while mumbling, "Yes, of course. The boy must be tired... and needs his rest before his training and education begin..."  
  
Nakago tapped Koutoku on the shoulder softly and motioned for Koutoku to follow. They slowly walked out of the rooms as the doors opened.  
  
"Never get close to the emperor, " Nakago said in a somewhat warning, yet protective voice.  
  
Nakago stopped in front of a set of beautifully engraved doors. It had an elegant and deadly dragon on the front. Koutoku stared in awe at it. It looked so smooth it seemed like it was tempting him to touch it.  
  
"These will be your rooms. They are located next to mine. If you need anything ring the bell which is located next to your bed. It will summon a servant who will answer your needs." Nakago pushed the doors open and briskly walked into a lavishly decorated rooms. Almost everything seemed to have a hint of blue as well as dragons.  
  
"I will leave you to get settled in. I will come to meet you at sunset. Be ready and properly dressed by then. You will find clothes in a wardrobe located next to your bed. They might be large, but they will have to do until I am able to set you up with an appointment to get your proper measurements." With that Nakago walked out of the room closing the door behind him.  
  
Koutoku sighed as he slowly wondered through the large and empty rooms. So much space for one person. He felt lonely without his brother. He didn't even know if Shunkaku was dead or alive.  
  
Slowly Koutoku walked out of his rooms and into the gardens of Kutou. He found a secluded spot where he could be alone in peace.  
  
He slowly went to his knees and took out Shunkaku's headband. The only thing he had left related to his brother. Then he took out his flute that had been made by his father. He remembered every time his mother would smile when he played a new song he had learned and every time his father smiled proudly at him.  
  
Tears fell silently down his face as tremors wracked his body. He was all alone now. Everyone he loved had died. His mother, his father, Shunkaku... all dead, or at least impossible to reach.  
  
He silently picked up the gift from his father, his flute, and started to play a song dedicated to the passing of the souls of his family. He hoped that they would find happiness, even if they didn't wait for him. Although he did hope that his family would wait for him, wherever they were.  
  
Koutoku felt another's presence in his quiet sanctuary and stopped playing. Silence completely surrounded him. The person slowly walked up behind him. Each step they took seemed so loud. A firm hand lightly rested on his shoulder. "You should let them go. You must find peace for yourself. They won't come back. I've sent orders for there to be a grave for your parents. Your brother is most likely alive, yet I can't confirm anything." The voice was emotionless. It held understanding, but seemed to sound like the words were all meaning less, had no point except to be spoken to him.  
  
Koutoku slowly turned to face Nakago. He spoke in a very soft and grave voice, even though he was screaming loudly in his mind. "Why should I listen to you? It's not like you care, or should care. My family's dead, so what, that means nothing to you. Why did you come here? Did you come here just to tell me that? You have no right to tell me to let them go. It's not like this has happened to you." Koutoku felt hot tears slowly trail down his already flushed and wet cheeks.  
  
Nakago's emotionless voice replied, "You're right, I shouldn't care. I don't care. Especially not for a little thing such as you, but you are a Seiryu seishi. We have both been chosen by Seiryu for a purpose and I know it was not for you to come here and cry. You've come here to wait for the priestess. I have waited for her longer then you. i've been here at the palace since I was younger then you." With those words Nakago slowly walked away.  
  
When Nakago was almost out of sight. He softly spoke, "You're wrong. Something like this has happened to me. I used to live with my mother in a Hin village. My father was the shogun. One day Kutou soldiers came and attacked my village. I found my mother being hurt by some soldiers. I got very angry for them to be trying to hurt my mother. Somehow my powers came to me then. I created a large chi blast and turned the soldiers and my mother to ash. I was then taken away to the Kutou palace and told I was a Seiryu seishi. Later, in rage I killed my father because he knew that the village would be attacked. He was the one who sent out the orders. With that I then became the new shogun. You're not the only one who's alone. You just think you are."  
  
Silently Nakago swiftly left. Leaving a confused boy alone with his misery and new findings.  
  
~*~ A/N: I'll write about Shunkaku, Suboshi, in the next chapter. Amazingly enough this was a long chapter for only one twin. Please forgive me Suboshi, I just couldn't seem to fit you in this chapter. In other news, the more reviews I get, the likelier it is for me to update. 


End file.
